¿Sentirás lo mismo?
by Eiko Hiwatari
Summary: cada vez que te veo mi corazón va a mil por hora y noto perfectamente como se me encienden las mejillas ¿Te habrás dado cuenta? ¿Qué sentirás tú cada vez que nos vemos? ¿Sentirás lo mismo?...Koujikouichi desde el punto de vista de Kouichi


Todo estaba oscuro en aquel parque solo la luz de las farolas iluminaba parcialmente el lugar. Los niños ya habían vuelto a sus casas para cenar, los adultos ya habían vuelto a sus hogares cansados después de un día intenso de trabajo.

El parque estaba desierto salvo por un joven de 11 años que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos que había en el centro del parque junto a una fuente, que a esas horas ya estaba parada hasta el día siguiente. Estaba cabizbajo, su pelo azulado estaba tapado por su gorra, que siempre llevaba consigo, más ésta no impedía que dos mechones se escapasen y rozasen sus mejillas. Llevaba toda la tarde ahí sentado pensando en lo mismo; en aquel chico idéntico a él, su hermano gemelo, Kouji Minamoto.

¿Desde cuando tenía tanto interés en su hermano que ni siquiera salía de sus pensamientos?

"_¿Mi interés hacia Kouji? surgió cuando mi abuela me contó antes de morir, que tenía un hermano, pero no un hermano cualquiera, sino un hermano gemelo que vivía con mi padre, me contó además que nos habían separado al nacer. Creo que fue entonces cuando sentí cierta curiosidad por él, saber que hay alguien con tu misma cara despierta la curiosidad de alguien ¿no?"_-pensaba el joven para sí mismo.

Fue a raíz de eso que empezó a buscar con ansias a su hermano, hasta que al final dio con él, más en ninguna ocasión le dirigió la palabra, solo se limitaba a observarle de lejos.

"_Le observé casi todos los días. Me encantaba ver como paseaba a su perro o cuando salía a pasear con papá y supongo que con su nueva madre. Mi interés hacia Kouji crecía por momentos ¿se estaría convirtiendo Kouji para mi en una obsesión? No sé si sería una obsesión o no, pero recuerdo el día que Kouji se dirigía con una cierta prisa a la estación de Shibuya yo le seguí, pero él se montó en el ascensor y no llegué a tiempo pero necesitaba ir con él, saber donde estaba. Recuerdo que estaba corriendo mientras bajaba las escaleras y de repente sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza pero no importaba solo deseaba estar con mi hermano. Fue tal mi deseo que le seguí hasta el mundo digital, pero sin darme cuenta la oscuridad se apoderó de mí y no pude encontrarme contigo…"_

Cherubimon aprovechó la confusión del corazón de Kouichi para corromper su espíritu digital. De este modo se transformó en Duskmon y se enfrentó a los niños con la mismísima intención de matarles. 

"_Gracias a que me purificasteis pude librarme de la oscuridad. Sin embargo al hacer eso no nos quedó otro remedio que conocernos. Tú quedaste sorprendido al verme y no era para menos, ya que tú desconocías mi existencia. Por un momento pensé que me odiarías o que jamás me verías como tu hermano pero me equivoqué y aún hoy doy gracias a ello. Me aceptaste como tu hermano." _

Lucharon los seis niños juntos recuperando partes del digimundo fragmentado hasta que tuvieron que enfrentarse con Lucemon. Takuya y Kouji digievolucionaron en Susanoomon gracias a la unión de todos los espíritus digitales. Fue en ese momento cuando Kouichi se dio cuenta de que el solo era un alma, no como los otros niños, su cuerpo se encontraba en el mundo real. Susanoomon derrotó a Lucemon y los niños pudieron volver al mundo real. Kouji buscaba a Kouichi por la estación y fue gracias a Takuya que recordó, de cuando fue al mundo real en forma híbrida, que el joven había bajado las escaleras. Los cinco chicos tomaron la dirección que el castaño había indicado más solo encontraron a un par de policías. Kouji preguntó desesperadamente por su hermano. El policía solo pudo decir que el joven se encontraba de camino al hospital.

Cuando llegaron los cinco chicos entraron en el quirófano donde intentaban inútilmente reanimar al joven peliazul.

"_Recuerdo que todo estaba oscuro, oía tu voz en la lejanía y yo quería ir con esa voz que me llamaba pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba por más que yo intentaba moverme. Quería salir de esa oscuridad como diese lugar, recuerdo que algo húmedo cayó en mi ojo y se escurrió perdiéndose en mi mejilla ¿Estabas llorando? ¿Llorabas por mí? Eso no podía permitirlo no podía dejar que nadie te hiciese daño, aunque fuese yo mismo. Abrí lentamente los ojos y que alegría ver que la luz que me esperaba después de ese largo túnel de oscuridad fueses tú, tu cara, tus ojos que aunque son idénticos a los míos son a la vez tan diferentes. Pronuncié tu nombre y me abrazaste con fuerza mientras decías: "hermano". Que bien suena esa palabra oída de tus labios. _

_Desde ese día somos inseparables, sino vienes tu a casa voy yo a la tuya. Tanto papá como mamá aceptaron dejarnos vernos las veces que quisiésemos. Nos vemos casi todos los días pero…Desde cuando siento esto hacia ti… tú que eres mi hermano, sangre de mí sangre, mi hermano gemelo, mi otro yo…Sin embargo cada vez que te veo mi corazón va a mil por hora y noto perfectamente como se me encienden las mejillas; ¿Te habrás dado cuenta? ¿Qué sentirás tú cada vez que nos vemos? ¿Sentirás lo mismo?...Pero aunque sintieses lo mismo lo nuestro es imposible…somos hermanos, hermanos gemelos. Por culpa de estos sentimientos hacia ti me encuentro aquí sentado a estas horas de la noche, seguro que mamá está preocupada… pero una cosa si es cierta y por muy imposible que sea, es la verdad más grande que guardo en mi interior y es que te quiero Kouji"_

El chico seguía en su mundo, pensando en sus sentimientos hacia su hermano mayor. Tan centrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó como alguien se le acercaba y se colocaba delante de él. El extraño le quitó la gorra, esto pareció ser el estímulo que sacó de sus pensamientos al joven peliazul, pues al notar que le habían quitado su preciada gorra levantó la cara para reprochar al culpable, se encontró con unos labios que apresaban los suyos. El joven no sabía que hacer pero…esos labios se sentían bastante bien junto a los suyos así que se dejo llevar por el contacto, pero todo momento acaba y el de él terminó cuando ambos por falta de oxígeno se separaron. Abrió los ojos despacio y cual fue su sorpresa que una vez más lo primero que vio fue a Kouji.

Kouji le había besado entonces…¿su hermano sentía lo mismo hacia él?. Kouichi no sabía si eso era un sueño o no pero la sonrisa de su hermano mayor lo saco de dudas.

Muchos pensarían que eso es inmoral ya que son hermanos, hermanos gemelos, pero para ellos era suficiente, sí eran hermanos gemelos y como tales uno era parte del otro, así como lo son _la luz y la oscuridad, _donde esté uno estará el otro.


End file.
